La Fuerza/Leyendas
La Fuerza era un poder metafísico y vinculante, presente a un mismo tiempo en todas partes, que era el objetivo de las órdenes monásticas de los Jedi y los Sith. Descrita por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi como "un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes," algunos pensaban en la Fuerza como una entidad sensible que podría ser capaz de un pensamiento inteligente—casi como si fuera una especie de Dios—mientras otros simplemente lo consideraron algo que podía ser manipulado y usado como si fuera una herramienta. Definición de la Fuerza La Fuerza estaba dividida en cuatro aspectos: el lado luminoso, el lado oscuro, la Fuerza de Unificación, y la Fuerza Viva. Los primeros dos aspectos eran concernientes a la brújula moral de la Fuerza en sus diversas manifestaciones. El lado luminoso de la Fuerza era la faceta alineada con el bien, la benevolencia y la curación, mientras que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza era el elemento alineado con el miedo, el odio, la agresión y la maldad. Los siguientes dos aspectos fueron definidos por las prominentes filosofías Jedi. La Fuerza de Unificación esencialmente abarcaba el espacio y el tiempo en su totalidad. La Fuerza Viva se ocupaba de la energía de las cosas vivientes. Para algunos Jedi, "La Fuerza era vida, y la vida era la Fuerza." Aunque la Fuerza fuera clasificada de esta manera, no había capacidades o poderes específicos que fueran sólo utilizables por un seguidor de un diferente camino de la Fuerza; la Fuerza existía parcialmente dentro de las formas de vida que la usaban, y sacaba energía de sus emociones. Algunos seres, especialmente los Sith, creían que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza era más poderoso que el de la luz, aunque era posible que el lado oscuro justo tentara más a aquellos que lo usaban (o deseaban usarlo). Otros pensaban en la Fuerza como una entidad capaz de pensamiento inteligente, casi como una especie de Dios. Anakin Skywalker, quien, como se creía, había sido concebido por la Fuerza misma, dio crédito a la opinión de la Fuerza como un ente sensible. Aunque la Fuerza se creía que fluía por todo ser vivo, sólo podía ser aprovechada por una minoría de seres descritos como "sensibles a la Fuerza". Esta sensibilidad a la Fuerza es atribuida a diferente causas por unas opiniones u otras. Según la trílogía original y sus respectivas novelas, la sensibilidad a la Fuerza es vista desde un sentido metafísico y espiritual, mientras que en la nueva trilogía, se atribuye a una cantidad alta de microorganismos internos llamados midiclorianos que se encontraban en la sangre de los sensibles a la Fuerza: a mayor cantidad, mejor era la capacidad potencial a la Fuerza del ser. De este modo, la Fuerza pierde su carácter espiritual convirtiéndose en una cuestión química. También varía el modo de percepción de sensibilidad y poder de la fuerza: en la original saga, los usuarios de la Fuerza simplemente percibían y sentían la afinidad de los seres con la fuerza; en las nuevas entregas se mide la cantidad de midiclorianos que el individuo posee tomando una muestra de sangre (como este, infinidad de contradicciones o variaciones; dado que Star Wars no existe, nada es verdad, ni nada es mentira. Que cada uno tome la versión que mas le agrade). Los seres sensibles a la Fuerza eran capaces de aprovechar la Fuerza para efectuar actos de gran destreza y agilidad así como controlar y moldear el mundo a su alrededor. A veces este talento era descrito como la posesión de una fuerte "aura" de la Fuerza, y es posible que los dos rasgos estuvieran conectados. Lados de la Fuerza El Lado de la Luz: filosofía Jedi ortodoxa s.|thumb]] El lado luminoso de la Fuerza estaba ligado a los ideales de la bondad, la benevolencia, y la curación. Los seguidores del lado luminoso se esforzaban en vivir en armonía con el mundo que les rodeaba, actuando con sabiduría y lógica antes que con ira y precipitación. Para alcanzar la armonía con el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, sus practicantes a menudo meditaban para despojarse de sus emociones; en particular de emociones negativas como la agresión, la ira, y el odio, pues éstos se pensaba que traían la aceptación del lado oscuro. El mayor grupo de partidarios y profesores del lado luminoso estaban en la Orden Jedi, que se esforzaba por mantener la paz y la justicia por toda la Galaxia. Los Jedi siempre se referían a dos lados de la Fuerza, el lado oscuro y el luminoso. El lado oscuro no se componía de "partes" o "capacidades" específicas de la Fuerza: los lados oscuro y luminoso de la Fuerza existían dentro de la forma de vida que los usaba, hechos con sus emociones. Un seguidor del lado luminoso trataba de vivir en armonía con aquello que le rodeaba. La confianza mutua, el respeto y la capacidad de formar alianzas daban al Jedi su ventaja distintiva sobre el Sith. En contraste, un seguidor de lado oscuro estaba sólo interesado en él -o ella- mismo. Abatir a una criatura viva usando la Fuerza con cólera, miedo u otra emoción era del lado oscuro. Abstenerse y despejar a uno mismo de sus emociones era el lado luminoso. El uso del lado oscuro de la Fuerza estaba prohibido en la Orden Jedi, y estaba estrictamente considerado el dominio de los Sith. La Fuerza jugaba un papel fundamental en el uso Jedi de una espada láser, en el que su conciencia aumentada les protegía de herirse accidentalmente mientras usaban el arma en combate, ya que el ligero peso de la espada hacía difícil calcular su posición. Asimismo la Fuerza permitía a un Jedi usar su espada láser para devolver los rayos blaster. La Fuerza también entraba en juego durante la construcción de una espada láser, tanto en el montaje de su intrincado interior, como en la carga inicial de la célula de poder. El Jedi tradicional deseaba mantener la Fuerza "en equilibrio". Intentaban alcanzar esto destruyendo a los Sith y rechazando el lado oscuro — esencialmente "guardando el equilibrio" negando el equilibrio, pues veían el lado oscuro como la "corrupción" de éste. Esto implicaba la expulsión de emociones negativas como la agresión, la cólera, y el odio, ya que éstas llevaban al lado oscuro. En contraste, las emociones positivas como la compasión y el coraje nutrían el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El Código Jedi cotejaba esos sentimiento y entendimiento adquirido a la ética del uso de la Fuerza. La pasión era considerada peligrosa, pues podía conducir a emociones fuertes que desequilibraría al Jedi y le conduciría al lado oscuro. El amor era, curiosamente, evitado tanto por los Jedi como por los Sith. Mientras que los Jedi propugnaban un amor indirecto, integral y de autosacrificio para todos los seres, el amor por otro ser — el romance, un amor posesivo por naturaleza — era rehuido. La posesión de todos los tipos fue rechazada por la Orden Jedi tras la Reforma Ruusan, salvo la de la espada láser del Jedi. Los Sith veían el amor como en peligro que era mejor evitar. A pesar de que la pasión proveniente del amor podía conducir al odio y la cólera — como en el caso de Anakin Skywalker — también puede conducir a la piedad, el autosacrificio y la compasión, emociones que los Sith no veían como beneficiosas. Estas emociones condujeron al cambio de Anakin al final de su vida. Uno podría especular que esto indica que el amor era el verdadero factor vinculante entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pese a todo, ni los Jedi ni los Sith aceptaban la opinión del otro bando. Parece que muchos Jedi eran partidarios de la Fuerza de Unificación, en la que enfocaban el pasado, el presente, y el futuro como un todo (sin embargo, las visiones del futuro eran de particular importancia en la perspectiva conservadora Jedi), ignorante el uso primario de la Fuerza Viva. La opinión de estos últimos apoyaba una filosofía de "vivir el momento" y confiaban mucho en sus instintos. Este punto de vista podría haber permitido a la Orden Jedi provenir el conflicto que traje el auge del Imperio Galáctico, pero sus miembros se perdían mirando hacia delante más que analizando los acontecimientos que se revelaban ante ellos. La meta de la Orden Jedi era mantener la paz y la justicia en la Galaxia. Seguidores del lado luminoso Los Jedi son los protectores de la paz y utilizantes del lado luminoso, a pesar de que este lado es el más limitado, a comparación del lado oscuro es más poderoso en muchos aspectos. De luminoso a oscuro Aunque el lado luminoso sea el verdaderamente correcto, hasta el más sabio jedi puede caer hacia la oscuridad. Sucedió con Luke y Anakin Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Jacen Solo casi con Qui-Gon Jinn y una lista infinita. Solo pocos lograron volver al lado luminoso, entre ellos, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Kyle Katarn y Rosh Penin. El lado oscuro: filosofía Sith Aquellos que practicaban la magia sith aprendían asombrosas habilidades del lado oscuro de la Fuerza: los Sith son capaces de mover objetos con la mente, también pueden proyectar un aura de intranquilidad sobre su oponente, reprogramar un ordenador, un droide o una maquina empleando tan solo sus mentes, desencadenar tornados sobre sus enemigos e incluso borrar las mentes ajenas. Los Sith no se lo piensan dos veces a la hora de adentrarse en campos de la Fuerza que los Jedi ni siquiera osan plantearse. Los sith no tienen miedo, aunque lo usan para no caer en la autocomplacencia y arrogancia de los jedi, que deslumbrados por ser tan buenos y tan justos a veces no ven la ignorancia de sus actuaciones, como cuando quieren capturar a Darth Revan para "salvar" al galaxia de su tiranía cuando lo que Revan quería precisamente era salvar la galaxia del Imperio Sith de más allá del Borde Exterior. La filosofía Sith queda reflejada en el Código Sith. La paz es una mentira, existe la pasión. La pasión me da fuerza. La fuerza me da poder. El poder me da la victoria. Con la victoria rompo mis cadenas. La Fuerza me liberará. El Potentium y la Fuerza Unificadora El Potemtium es un entendimiento de la Fuerza considerado heretico por los jedis, que considera que La Fuerza no es ni buena ni mala sino que es una poderosa herramienta a aprovechar y que el unico lado oscuro es el miedo que hay en el corazon de los sensibles a la Fuerza, de hecho esta creencia esta basada en los principios de la Fuerza Unificadora que explica que la Fuerza abarca la linea espacio-tiempo en su totalidad. El Pelekotan Nombre que le dieron los nativos del planeta Haruun Kal, osea los Korunnai, a la Fuerza, todos los Korunnai, son sensibles a la Fuerza, debido a su raíces Jedi. El Pelekotan, traducido a lenguaje básico significa "poder de la jungla o mente de la jungla". La Fuerza Viva La Fuerza Viva, como se pensaba, estaba presente en la mayor parte de las criaturas vivas. El Jedi tenía la capacidad de sentir la Fuerza Viva dentro de esas formas de vida. Organismos enfermos que mueren tenían poca Fuerza Viva, mientras que los sanos poseyeron un nivel correspondiente a su número de midi-clorianos. La conexión a la Fuerza Viva al parecer también permitió a los Maestros Jedi conservar su identidad cuando ellos se hicieron uno con la Fuerza. La única especie conocida por existir sin la Fuerza Viva eran los Yuuzhan Vong, sobre quien la Fuerza no tenía ningún efecto. Mientras los Yuuzhan Vong vivían ellos poseían Fuerza Viva. Los defensores de la opinión de la Fuerza Viva, como Qui-Gon Jinn, apoyaron una filosofía " de vivir el momento, " confiando pesadamente en sus instintos y se concentraron más en la sensibilidad frente a seres vivos, más que en realizar el destino, que era uno de los principios de la filosofía de la Fuerza Unificadora. Si la Orden Jedi hubiera aceptado esta filosofía, esto podría haberles permitido prevenir la guerra que dio lugar al Imperio Galáctico, ya que sus miembros se centraron en mirar al futuro en vez de fijarse en el presente. Yoda podría haberla enseñado a Luke Skywalker en su entrenamiento esto para evitar que cometiera el error de nuevo. Otras corrientes filosóficas La Fuerza Mayor y Menor El Destino y la Fuerza La Fuerza puede trazar un camino en la vida de todos los seres del universo, con el objetivo de que se suceda un cambio trascendente. Shmi Skywalker se quedó embarazada a pesar de no tener pareja. Fue la Fuerza la que concibió (influyendo en los midiclorianos) a Anakin en el útero de su madre, para que "el Elegido" trajera el equilibrio a la Fuerza. El lado oscuro y el luminoso La Fuerza Insidiosa Poderes de la Fuerza Son las habilidades que cualquier ser vivo sensibles a la fuerza desarrolla gracias a ella, para defenderse, atacar o simplemente para percibir e interactuar con el mundo que les rodea. Estos poderes se manifiestan y realizan de varias formas, además que ciertas especies pueden desarrollar algo específico según sus características físicas. Poderes Básicos Hay muchos poderes que son básicos y se pueden practicar por los iniciados en la fuerza, entre más dominio se tiene de la Fuerza más control y fuerza se tendrá con uno o con la combinación de los poderes. *La Oleada de la Fuerza o Empujar con la Fuerza: es un poder universal de la fuerza que sale del Jedi y golpea a objetos y enemigos cercanos lanzándolos hacia atrás derivándolos y provocando ciertos daños. Poderes de la luz Los que pertenecen al lado de la luz desarrollaran poderes relacionados al bien, como el de sanación, defensa, etc. Poderes oscuros Cuando el individuo se orienta al lado oscuro de naturaleza agresiva y vengativa podrá desarrollar poderes que afectan a la vida. Perturbaciones en la Fuerza Cada vez que se da algún acontecimiento trascendental en la Galaxia, los seres sensibles a la Fuerza son capaces de sentirlo a través de esta. Dado que los midiclorianos son los que dan y quitan la vida y los que se comunican con los Jedi, cada vez que alguien nace o muere un Jedi puede sentirlo. Los maestros del Consejo Jedi de la Antigua República sintieron una perturbación en la Fuerza cuando Darth Sidious acumulaba poder y controlaba al Senado y a los tribunales, mientras cegaba las mentes de los Jedis más poderosos. Más tarde Obi-Wan Kenobi sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza cuando el Imperio Galáctico destruyó Alderaan, utilizando la Estrella de la Muerte, y millones de personas murieron, causando una repentina disminución del nivel de midiclorianos que hay en la Galaxia. Más tarde el Emperador Palpatine sintió, al igual que Vader, una gran perturbación en la Fuerza cuando Luke Skywalker comenzó a aumentar su poder gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de manos de Yoda. Luke tuvo visiones del nacimiento de un nuevo lord Sith; creyó que se trataba de Lumiya aunque en realidad el nuevo lord Sith era su sobrino Jacen Solo que luego se proclamaría como Darth Cadeus. En la batalla de Ossus, cuando el caza de Cade Skywalker fue destruido, este ocultó su presencia a los sith para huir, aunque su maestro Sazen siguió sintiendo su fuerza vital, una pequeña perturbación en la Fuerza. Acontecimientos insólitos de la Fuerza en la Naturaleza *Que los jedi puedan saber cuando una persona muere. *El nacimiento de Anakin Skylwalker. *El cambio al lado oscuro. *La purga jedi *Retorno de los caballeros jedi Tradiciones organizadas de la Fuerza Entre bastidores Que la Fuerza te acompañe… Típica frase jedi utilizada para dar suerte y confianza, sobre todo antes de una misión. Apariciones *''Nota: La Fuerza es omnipresente en cada publicación de Star Wars ya que se da por hecho que es lo que mantiene unido todo el universo. Sin embargo, en algunas historias no se utiliza ni se menciona.'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Tao of Star Wars'' *''The Dharma of Star Wars'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Categoría:La Fuerza en:The Force bg:Силата de:Macht fr:La Force hu:Erő nl:The Force pl:Moc pt:A Força ru:Сила fi:Voima sv:Kraften